A moment of Cin
by FallenB1327
Summary: Just having some fun writing about some of my favorite fictional characters/super couple in the making. I do not own these characters. I hope you guys all enjoy and feed back is always welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

These scene takes place in Ciara's bedroom about three weeks after Jordan has been sent back to Bayview and Ben has been drowning in his own thoughts. Ciara knew this was eventually going to be a discussion that needed to be had but she was not ready for it just yet. In my mind Tripp is not living in the Loft so Ben being in Ciara room would not cause extra drama. I also wrote this for fun and because it helps me feel better about the break up that is to come. Lol. I hope you guys enjoy.

"Ben! I won't let you do this, not to us and especially not to yourself".

"Ciara, don't you understand that I will never be that safe guy for you, the man you deserve, that can be able to give you the world".

"None of that matters to me!"

"How is that even possible after all you have been through this year because of me?"

"You mean you saving my life not once or twice but three times! Ben, please don't do this", she said as she looked deeply into his eyes stretching out her hand to caress his cheek.

Ben slightly pulled away feeling unworthy of her touch, but instead of dropping her hand Ciara just pushed forward until his face rested in her palm. Ben couldn't help but lean in and breath her in and without a second thought he closed the gap between them and leaned into a passionate kiss. In his mind Ben knew he should stop because kissing her only made his will power lessen by the second. Ben pulled away ever so slightly finding it hard to catch his breath. Ciara looked at him willing him to kiss her. Ben just closed his eyes and continued.

"I can't Ciara", Ben stated as he brushed his hand through his hair and down his neck.

"I am no good for you can't you see that". The pained look in Ben's eyes was almost too much for Ciara to bear.

"Claire almost succeeded in leaving you for dead after I lost it hallucinating and had to leave to go get my medication."

"You mean after I was able to calm you down and you realized that no matter what Clyde was telling you to do to me you would never hurt me."

"What about to countless times your mom has come to arrest me?"

"For a fire you didn't commit, for the false evidence planted that made it look like you were guilty, or the trap my mom tried to set to get you to confess?"

"Ciara, what about Jordan, do you think I don't feel guilty about that, that if we would had never met or if I had not stayed in Salem that you would have no almost died a second time in that cabin!"

"Enough", Ciara explained.

"Jordan is sick and needs help."

"Help I should have seen that she needed, I failed to protect her, I won't fail in protecting you from the monster inside of me."

"I wanted to kill her, I wanted her to feel that pain she caused me almost causing me to lose the only thing I care most about in this world". Ben said ask he caressed Ciara's face.

"But you didn't, Ben, you didn't, and I am still here, because of you."

Ciara said pressing her lips into Ben's palms while Ben closed his eyes enjoying the warmth it radiated throughout his body every time Ciara touched him. Ciara's eyes filled with tears as she reached up to grabs Ben's face and kissed him with an uncontrolled passion that took them both by surprised.

"Ben" Ciara said in between heated kisses, "I…I…love you".

Ben froze in shock.

"Say something Ben, where are you?", Ciara said as she caressed his cheek.

Ben heart was racing as fast as his mind was. Did she really say she loved me, me the…necktie killer? Ben's voice was so low Ciara almost didn't hear him.

"You, can't love me."

Something flicked in Ciara's eyes as she felt the anger raise up through her veins.

"The hell I can I am so tired of everyone making decisions for me. I love you Ben Weston more than anyone I have ever loved in my life," she said as she moved to sit down back down on her bed. Felling the weight of her words.

Ben knelt in front of Ciara so that they were face to face as he moved some of her hair that had fallen forward so he can see her beautiful face.

"I am sorry, I never wanted to make you feel like I am taking away your choice, but I want you to be safe and happy"

"Don't you see that it is because of you that I am still here."

"If you had not found me after I wiped out of my bike, I would probably have died that night."

"It is because of you that I didn't die that night at the cabin after Jordan set the place on fire. I owe you my life."

"You don't owe me anything," Ben said softly stroking the back of Ciara's hand.

"But I do you gave me a second and third chance at life."

"How did I ever get so lucky to fall in love with someone who has such a forgiving and loving heart." Ben smirked as his words sank in.

"What did you just say?' Ciara asked thinking she heard him wrong.

"I said that I fell in love."

"I love you too Ciara, how could I not fall in love with you." "You made me feel that redemption was possibility for a person like me, when nobody else did."

Without another word Ben stood up and leaned forward to kiss Ciara with a softness that made her feel like the most precious thing in the world. Slowing pushing herself back onto her bed she felt the weight of Ben body on top of her as they lost herself in the moment. Ciara was grateful Ben for the moment had forgotten about breaking up...To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Ben and Ciara fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Ciara has refused to let Ben out of her sight knowing that he would be able to keep her safe despite all his own self-doubt. Ciara knew deep down inside Ben would never hurt her and was determined to prove him wrong. Although she would never let him know, Ciara was still nervous about being left alone after everything that had gone down with Jordan and Claire. It was one thing to have Jordan try to kill her, but it was something else to have her own flesh and blood try to kill her. Over Tripp, a boy who barely even registered on her radar since she fully committed herself to making things work with Ben.

Ciara woke up in the early hours of the morning, realizing it would still hours before she needed to actually wake up, she snuggled closer to Ben and tried to use the steady rhythm of his breathing to fall back asleep.

"Ciara **get away** from **me**...let me do this," Ben said.

"**Look** at her!"

"You hurt her, **you** almost took the **one thing** that matters **to me in this world**."

Ciara had not fully fallen asleep when she heard Ben words and quickly realized that Ben was reliving what had happened a few weeks ago.

"Ben!" Ciara said as she gently tried to wake him.

When Ben still had not woken up, she tried again a little more force. Ben finally started to move around searching his surroundings with wild eyes. His breathing and heart raced as searched desperately for Ciara , but then let out a sigh of relief when he realized she was right next to him.

"Are you okay?" Ciara asked

"No, I am not."

"Ben, please don't start this again, not now."

"If not now, then when?"

"How about never?" Ciara said trying to lighten the mood.

"That is not even funny."

"I know, its not but I just don't want to have this discussion right now it is not even three in the morning."

"I promise we can have this talk tomorrow after I get home from work, but I just can't right now." Ciara said as tears threatened to fall.

"Pease don't cry." Ben conceded as he ran his hand across Ciara's cheek and into her brown curly hair.

"You know the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you."

Ciara could help the thought that popped into her head "yet you are," but decided it be better left unsaid. Ben felt guilty enough without her adding to his pain. Ciara tilted her head slightly to kiss Ben one more time before they settled back to sleep.

The warmth of their intertwined bodies woke Ciara up first. She took Ben in while he slept. He looked so peaceful with his lip parted ever so slightly. Ciara not able to contain herself carefully tracing his lips with her finger and then slowly moved up to his soft brown hair. The muscles on the back of Ben's neck and shoulders tightened in response to Ciara's touch. It was easy for her to forget how strong he was because of how gentle he always tried to be with her. Ciara got so lost in her thoughts that she had not noticed that Ben had woken up and was looking at her.

"Good morning" Ben said

"Good morning," Ciara said as a blush came across her cheeks feeling like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. It's okay."

"What time is it?" He said

"It's almost nine in the morning."

"How about you jump in the shower and get ready for work while I make you some pancakes and then I will walk you to work."

Ciara could not help the smile that spread across her face as she said, "That would be great."

With a quick peck to Ben's check she got up out of bed and scurried over to the bathroom. Ben watched as Ciara left the room and shook his head fighting off the thoughts that maybe this relationship could work. He had made up his mind last night that she would be safer without him around but was determined to at least not ruin her day. Ben was almost done with the pancakes when Ciara walked out of her room and sat at the counter.

"That smells so good, thank you for making them for me."

"You are more than welcome, now eat up while I take a quick shower and change. I don't want you to be late to work."

"My family owns the place remember," Ciara said with a mouthful of pancakes.

Ben couldn't help but laugh as he said, "Trust me I remember."

Ben had dropped off Ciara with just a few minutes to spare. They both walked in silence all the way there appreciating what could possibly be one of the last few moments they would spend together while Ben worked through whatever demons he needed to work on. It wasn't until Ciara cleared her throat that Ben snapped back to reality.

"Will you pick me up after my shift today?"

"Yes, I will."

The smile on her face made Ben heart skip a beat. She then reached up on her tippy toes to hug him goodbye. They hugged for what felt like too short of a time and then as Ben turned to walk away. It wasn't until Ciara called his name "Ben" that he turn around and looked at her.

"Yes."

"I wanted to say thank you for keeping your promise."

"What do you mean?"

"For waiting for tonight to talk."

Ben face dropped as he remembered his reason for wanting to end things with Ciara. And without a word he just nodded and bent down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Ben." Ciara said as she let out a breath she had not realized she was holding.

"I love you too Ciara, now go to work before you are late. I will pick you up after your shift is over and we can talk then."

"Have a good day" He said as he turn again to walk away…To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Note:

This by far was on of the harder moments I had to write. I personally didn't want to write in this direction but it is coming down the line and what great super couple hasn't gone through ups and down. The important things is they will make it through eventually.

Ciara drummed her pencil on the bar counter absentmindedly waiting for her shift to end. It was almost six o'clock she thought it was unlike Ben to not have been her by now waiting for her to get off her shift. She tried to not let it get to her but things have changed so much between her family and Ben ever since he saved her from the second cabin fire. Ciara smiled slightly at the memory of being able to prove those closest to her wrong about Ben and he was that kind, caring and compassionate person she knew he had become. The bell chime from someone coming into the pub brought her back to reality.

Ben strolled in to the relief of Ciara but the look on his face sent her stomach plummeting to the floor. Leaving her area unattended she made her way over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Whats wrong?" She said while searching him over for any outward signs that he was physically hurt.

"I am fine, I went to go see Jordan at Bayview."

"What happened?"

"Let's talk about this when we get you back home. For now just finish up your shift."

"We can go right now, I will just let uncle Roman know I am leaving now."

"Wait right here, please don't go anywhere without me Ben."

"I, wont" He stated knowing there was no point in fighting Ciara on this.

Back at the loft Ben sat on the couch while Ciara rubbed the back of his hands. He was so lost in thought he barely reacted to his name being called by her.

"Ben, you are scaring me what is going on?"

Ben released one of his hands free and rub the back of his neck.

"We shouldn't be together."

"What do you mean we shouldn't?"

"I mean I cannot trust myself to not let my dark side out, I am not sure that the monster I am will never come out again."

"Ben?" She whispered as if someone punched her in the gut.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted us to end up together."

"I do more then anything." He said as her caressed her cheek wiping the tears that started to fall.

"Ciara, look at me" He said when she refused to meet his gaze.

Ciara lifted her head and with tear filled eyes she looked at Ben face and deep down she knew he meant what he was saying. He really did not think they should be together, but she could not understand why.

"I saw Jordan today and I tired to apologize to her for almost hurting her in the hospital room."

"And she said that it's okay, I can't help myself. It's who I am, it's who I will alway be."

"Ben, you were protecting me."

"No Ciara, yes, I made sure you were out of harms way for sure but I was enraged. I wanted to kill my sister. I heard you yelling that I was not a killer anymore, that I was better than this. And believe me I tried to stop for you but I couldn't. If Rafe had not come in when he did I would have killed my sister."

"I can't trust myself to not turn into that monster every time someone tries to hurt you, or that I might not hurt you unintentionally if I can't break free."

"No" Ciara said.

"This is not something that is up for discussion, I have thought long and hard about this and I never want to be the reason you are constantly in harms way. First it was Claire then Jordan. I won't give myself the opportunity to be next.

"I said no," She said a little louder this time.

"I get you may not want to be with me **right now** because you are doubting yourself but I will not give up on you Ben Weston."

Ben was slightly taken a back by Ciara's strength.

"I believe in you and I will alway be there for you regardless of how hard you try to push me away."

"How did I ever get so lucky for you to have such faith in me?" Ben said.

"You took care of me after Chad had left you in the middle of nowhere after running you out of town. You had every reason to turn your back on all humanity but you didn't."

"There is so much good in you that you have yet to see, and I want to be there by your side as you discover them."

Ben could not hold in the tears anymore and began to cry into Ciara's open arms.

"You have to believe the fact that I would want nothing more than to be with you Ciara but at this moment I can't trust myself to not lose control."

"Do you understand me?" He asked.

"You know I do." She said.

"I just need some time to figure who I am now."

"We both do, and I promise you, we will do it together." Ciara said with confidence.

"I love you, Ben."

"I love you too, Ciara."

"We will get through this and will be that much stronger for it, I have faith in us." Ciara said.

Ben and Ciara sat there for an immeasurable amount of time just hugging and holding one another. Giving comfort to the other that neither one of them knew they needed. Deep down inside they both knew they were meant to be together and would eventually find their way back to one another but for now the fact that they would still be in each others life meant the most to them…To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben's Side

I thought I would attempt at writing Ben's and Ciara's feelings/thoughts and emotions separately regarding their break up and the aftermath. So, I am starting with Ben first. I hope you guys

enjoy it…

Ben wondered around Horton Square for hours after he left Ciara. Ciara had looked like someone had literally ripped her heart out of her chest. Ben wanted to believe that everything Ciara said about them being able to be together and wanting to get through all this with him, but he couldn't trust himself not to hurt her if he lost it again.

Ben thought back to the hospital when Jordan tried to take his only reason for living away.

"What was she thinking?" Ben thought out loud.

"I could have killed her…no I wanted to kill her." He corrected himself.

"What if Rafe had not been there to stop me would I have gone through with it? Would I have really killed my own sister?" Ben couldn't be sure he blacked out when he thought Jordan was about to inject Ciara with that syringe.

"She is safer without me in her life, that way she will not be put in harm's way anymore."

His cellphone vibrating took him off his inflicted downward spiral. And just for a second, he let his heart betrayed him giving the slightest bit hope that it might be Ciara calling him, but it wasn't and with a sigh he resigned himself to answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Okay, I will be there in 10 mins."

That's strange he had not expected to hear from them ever again. He wondered what could have happened to bring this turn of events. Ben knocked on the DiMera door no more than 10 minutes later. When the door slightly opened and there, he was Stephen DiMera, inviting him in.

"Welcome Mr. Weston"

"Can I offer you something to drink?"

"Scotch neat." Ben said.

"You know I was actually surprised to hear from you."

"I have a proposal I would like to run by you Ben."

"Ok."

"I know Chad had fired you as my Head of Security when I got arrested but I would like you to come back to work for me."

"I don't know, why would you want me to come back?"

"You have always been a good employee to me, loyal and good at what you did."

"Thank you, Mr. DiMera but to be honest with you but before Chad fired me, I was on my way to resign from the position."

Stephen mocks a hurt expression as he clutches his chest where his heart would be stating, "Was I not a good employer? Did I not give you a nice place to live? A job you needed because no one would give you a chance and a place you requested because you needed somewhere to live to impress your girlfriend."

Ben couldn't help but laugh a little for what felt like a long time, "It was not that, you were a good boss. And Ciara and I broke up."

"What reason did she give for breaking up with you?"

"She didn't I broke up with her because I did not want to run the risk of hurting her."

"Is that the reason you were going to resign?"

"No" Ben said.

"Then, what was it?"

"Ciara, wasn't too happy about my last assignment and what I did to Gabi."

"Oh, but she was returned back unharmed."

"Yes, but if she had not been, it would have fell on me too. I have worked very hard to prove to myself that I am not the person I use to be, and I will not do anything that puts me in a position that even comes close to victimizing women again."

"I am actually glad to hear that Mr. Weston because I want you to do the exact opposite."

As Ben sat there listening to what Stephen wanted him to do, he thought to himself if he should go back to working for Mr. DiMera again. Granted this time it would be different, but would it make a difference to Ciara. 'Get it together' he thought you are not with Ciara anymore you need her to stay away from you for her own good. He did say he would give me back my pervious salary and I could move back in.

"What do you say Mr. Weston."

"I will work for you again Mr. DiMera."

"Oh Ben! Can I give you a piece of unsolicited advice from one social outcast to another?"

"Sure."

"Finding someone who is willing to love you as openly as Ms. Ciara appears to be is not something you let go of so easily or can find nowadays. I know you don't trust yourself at this moment but the fact that she does despite everything she has been through speaks volumes. I would really think long and hard before you go about trying to push this girl out of your life. Regret can sometimes hurt more than any pain you think your going through right now." Ben couldn't even say the words that got lost in his throat. He simply nodded as he set done his empty glass and walked back towards the front door.

Was he making the right decision? Ben couldn't be sure he would never hurt Ciara but the image of her face telling him she thought he would never hurt her so why was he breaking her heart kept popping into his mind and made his heartache for her more. Ben tried his best to shake that memory out of his mind with little success. For now, he thought that staying away from Ciara was for the best.

Ben headed to the motel to pack up his belongings so that he could move back into the DiMera house. He didn't have much but he had to pack, the clothes he did have, and his medication could all pretty much fit into his backpack. Staring at the bottle he realized he had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he had forgotten to take his medications earlier that morning. Grabbing the bottle, he walked over to the bathroom and got some water to drink it down with.

"You really need to get it together, Weston" He said to himself in the mirror.

"How will you ever prove yourself to anyone let alone yourself if you keep getting so distracted by everything around you that you forget to take your medication on time." Ben walked out of the bathroom and went back to packing up his belongings he didn't have much left. The only things left where the pictures of him and Ciara during happier times. God, he missed her. He couldn't help but run his finger over Ciara's face in the picture as if it was a substitute for the real thing. Yet, he knew it wasn't. What was he going to do? He didn't know but for now he would give himself over to his dreams. If he couldn't have happiness in the real world for the time being maybe his dreams would give him some sort of comfort. Ben laid down with the picture of him and Ciara he had been holding in his hands unable to pack it away just yet and with one more glad to it. He closed his eyes and drifted into a world where he and Ciara could be together… To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben's Dream

Since it was Ben Weston's birthday I thought I would write up the dream he would have had in the last chapter I wrote before I switch back over to Ciara's side of their breakup.

The sun peeked through the open window shades warming Ben's face as he slept. He absentmindedly felt around the bed searching for someone but came up empty. This caused Ben opened his eyes and look around slightly lost in the haze of a forgotten dream, the other side of the bed was warm but she was no where to be found.

"Ciara?"

"In here, one second"

Having heard her voice, Ben decided to lay back down and enjoyed the feeling of the sun hitting his skin. Ben had missed the comfort he was feeling from its warmth while he had been away at Bayview. He thought back to how much things had changed for him over the last year. He was a free man and had been able to start putting the pieces of his life back together. He had a job and lived in a beautiful mansion with someone he was starting to consider a friend. Yet the biggest change this life would have had to been Ciara. She is everything to him, his anchor, his rock and the love of his life. Never had her felt this kind of love not even with Abby.

"Happy Birthday Mr. Weston" Ciara said as she walked out of the bathroom, interrupting Ben's thoughts.

"Wow" he said as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"I will take that as you approve"

"I more than approve" he said as he eyed her from head to toe.

Ciara stood in the door way wearing nothing but one of Ben's crisp white work shirts with just barely a peek of the red bra she wore underneath with a matching set of red lace boy shorts with her hair falling ever so softly over her shoulders. She was really a vision Ben could barely believe she was real. Man he loved this girl there would never be enough time in the world for him to ever get his fill of her.

"You look beautiful"

Ciara slightly blushed and walked back to the bed, snuggling up next to Ben as she laid back down.

"So what would you like to do today birthday boy"

"Doing this is just fine with me" as he waved pointlessly all around them"

"Don't be silly it's your birthday we have to do something special"

"I have you what more do I need."

Ciara bushed her hand across Ben cheek. She couldn't help but be overwhelmed by his sincerity. She loved him and she knew it deep down inside that Ben was the one for her. She would no longer run from the magnitude that was their love. She wanted to be with him in every way possible and for him never to doubt himself again with her.

"What are you thinking about?" Ben asked interrupting her internal conversation.

"I was actually thinking about how happy I am. You have brought me back to life"

Ben inhaled so deeply almost unable to believe her words were real. He brought his hand up to her hair and gently pulled her back and he positioned himself to hover above her.

"It's you who brought me back to life, you thought me to trust myself even when others wouldn't even give me a second change."

Ben couldn't wait anymore he had to kiss her. There weren't enough words to describe his gratitude to Ciara. So he would hope his kiss would describe them for him. As they got lost in the passion of their kiss Ciara took charge and deepened it while her hand headed down Ben neck and then his arm and finally stopping when she grabbed the top of his sweats.

"Ciara" Ben said as he pulled slight back to look at her.

"We don't have to do this especially if you are not ready. I am fine with us going at whatever speed your ready for."

"I am sure" she said needing him right then and there. "I have never been so sure ever in my life. I know I made that mistake of rushing into things with Tripp when I thought you had actually set the cabin fire but I am sure this time with every fiber of my being."

"Babe I just don't want you to ever regret being with me…"

Before Ben could even get the rest of the words out Ciara pushed him down on to the bed placing her knees on either side of his hip and leaned in to kiss him. There was no going back right now her mind was made up. Ben hands slowly creep up underneath his work shirt spreading the warmth of his hands over Ciara's skin. A quick moan slipped out of her, getting lost in his touch. Ciara unbuttoned his shirt giving him access to her bare skin. Ben's eyes widen to her pleasure as he got a full look at Ciara almost naked body.

"God your beautiful"

"Thank you" Ciara said as a fresh blush spread across her cheeks.

"I mean it Ciara you are the most precious thing to me in this world. You mean more to me then you will ever know."

"I love you too Ben, but stop stalling"

"You saw through that?"

"Yes, I did" Ciara chuckled.

With that being said Ben took Ciara by surprise and sat up causing her legs to wrap around his waist to keep herself from tipping backward and without any effort at all he pushed off the bed and kissed her deeply while repositioning her back on to the bed so that she was laying underneath him. The need they both had for one another was palpable. There was nothing else that mattered at that point. Ben slowly worked his way down to Ciara neck leaving a trail of kisses that heated Ciara to her very core. She wanted this, she need this, so desperately.

Ben made slow work down her body lingering around her clavicle before he unhooked her red lace bra in one move, sending the straps sliding down her shoulders and causing a shiver to break free. Ben heart raced as he brought a steady hand up to cup her breast and with a roll of tongue she harden against it. Ciara couldn't resist the urge to run her hand through Ben hair and guide his head over to the other side. Ben gave her a slight smirk as her licked his lips and moved along to give the other side some much needed attention as well. The look on his face made Ciara realize Ben was about to drive her crazy in a way only he could.

He continued his journey down Ciara's body trailing his tongue across her stomach causing the her muscles to contract. She couldn't take it anymore this was all so overwhelming to her. Every touch, kiss or lick created a pleasure she has never felt before.

"Ben please" she said after another moan.

"Just hold on baby I am almost there"

And with that being said Ben made good on his promise and did not have her wait any longer. In one swift movement he slid her backward, taking her panties off with him. Ciara couldn't help but feel so vulnerable she was completely naked in front of bed she almost couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Wow baby"… Ben couldn't even find the rest of the words that got lost in his throat.

Finally Ben settled right between her thighs right here he always dreamed about being. She is perfect his thought. With the first flick of his tongue he earned a moan that was so load he was grateful that no one else was around to ruin this moment for them. Ciara began to tremble as Ben continued his assault on her, her body responded to every touch that Ben wondered when was the last time she had really been appreciated like this. Ben shook that thought out of his head he knew exactly who that was, but it didn't matter he would make sure she would never remember who was before him.

Ciara's hands made their way into Ben hair holding him in place demanding more as she jerked her hips against his face. Oh she was close he could tell by the way her body was shaking.

"Oh my God!" Ciara said.

"Thats right baby come for me" he said in-between licks.

"Ben!" she said as she bit down on her bottom lip and arched her back taking the bed sheets along with her. Ben did not stop until he was sure she couldn't even remember her own name. When she started to push him away because her body screamed it was to much he know to pull back away moved to kiss her just above her mound as she regained her senses.

"I don't think I will ever get enough of you, of that" Ben said with a sigh.

Ben settled himself again between her legs kissing Ciara slowly allowing their tongues to twirl around one another. It wasn't until she angled his hips against him that Ben knew that she would no longer wait for him to be inside of her. Ben slide down his sweats with his feet not wanting to spend a moment away from Ciara. While he reached in-between them she could feel his board head press against her entrance. With a deep inhale he worked his way into her slowly, giving her time to accommodate to him, but Ciara had enough jerking her hips upwards causing him to slam into her. He froze as the shock of it never overwhelmed him.

"Damn baby"

With the slight bit of pressure Ben pool his hips rubbing against the same spot he just had, had his month on. He could feel the pressure building again inside Ciara. Ben stared at her as she had her eyes screwed shut as he continued his steady pace inside of her. Ben felt close too but he would not find his release until she did again. Ben increased his speed causing Ciara use the silk pillow next to her to muffle her moans. Ben ripped the pillow off her face wanting to her face as she came. He wanted that memory ingrained his mind forever. Ben's rhythm grew rougher as her shoved his way into her over and over and with one final groan, Ben came inside of her. With one final thrust he rolled off her laying next to her staring up at the celling as they worked to regained there breathing. With a smile on her face Ciara laced her fingers with Ben and whispered, "God that was amazing."

Over in the distant a piercing sound jolted Ben out of the bed. It was the reminder alarm he had set for him to take his medication. It was a dream. Ben couldn't believe it had all been a dream. Getting up out of the bed her walked his way over to the bathroom. He needed a cold shower…To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a minute since I last post chapter 5 sorry for the delay but life has a funny way of catching up with people. This is the last of Cin's breakup I will write about. I cant wait to start writing about their new found relationship. I am so happy they are finally together together and very much in love. 3. I hope you guys enjoy. I tired to have the story not sound disjointed as best I could because I did stop writing for a bit.

Chapter 6: Ciara's Side

Ciara had to have been losing her mind there was no way the room was actually spinning sh thought. Ben had left a few hours ago but that did not stop the tears from streaming down her face.

Claire and Tripp had become so concerned about Ciara that they felt they needed to call her mother and let her know some of what was going on since they felt the whole story would be better coming from Ciara.

There was a knock on the door when Ciara realized she was still in the living room. Smoothing out her clothes and drying up the tears as best she could before she moved to answer the door. Part of her deep down hoped it was Ben coming back, so they could work through this but when she opened the door, she was disappointed again. It was her mother, Hope. With a heavy sigh Ciara opened the door wide enough to let her mother through.

"Where is Ben?" Hope asked.

"He is not here, you looking to point your gun at him again?"

"What are you doing here mom?"

"Tripp and Claire called me honey."

"They had no right to call you."

"Honey just talk to me, what is going on?"

"I am worried about you."

"Ben broke up with me mom."

Hope tries to reach out to comfort Ciara, yet this only seems to anger her more as she thought about all the horrible things all the people in this town, including her mother, had done to Ben. Ciara moved out of Hope's reach and walked across the living room to sit on the couch.

"Baby I am sorry."

"Don't pretend like this isn't exactly what you wanted this whole time."

"Ciara Alice."

"I am your mother, I have only ever wanted to protect you."

"Well you got exactly what you wanted Ben thinks he is too dangerous to be around me"

"How self-sacrificing of him"

"Look if your are here to make sarcastic remarks you can get out, I don't need this right now."

"Ciara, no I really am sorry that you are hurting baby."

And like a switch of a light, Ciara couldn't hold it in any longer and fresh tears streamed down her face. Hope once again attempted to comfort Ciara and held her close in her arms as she rubbed soothing circles with her hand through Ciara's hair and scalp.

"He made me feel alive again."

"I can't lose him mom."

"I am not going to sit here and pretend I am not relieved that he is out of the picture but I can understand him wanting to protect you baby." Hope said.

"You are one of the most precious things in the world to me and I would never want to see you hurt."

"Mom, I am not giving up on him."

"Ciara you can't…"

"No mom," Ciara said as she interrupted Hope.

"I don't think you understand"

"I came back home early from South Africa because I missed Ben, because I wanted to be with him and make this relationship work."

Hope stared at Ciara speechless as she continued.

"For god sake mom he is the only reason I am even alive and am able to walk on my own two feet."

"He is also the reason you almost died in the cabin, Ciara honey, I know he set that cabin on fire."

"I don't, Ben would never intentionally hurt me, he could have left me for dead on the side of the road. Instead he carried me and brought me to safety. He set my leg and took care of me when I couldn't even take care of myself. Does that sound like someone who would just do all that to set the cabin on fire?"

"Ciara, I know you want to believe in Ben but he was sent to sanitarium for a reason. He kidnapped your cousin, tired to set her and Chad on fire and then took her baby. He is not mentally stable."

"Enough that is not who he is anymore. He had a mental break, he did his time and put in the work and is taking his medications. Ben would never hurt anyone again."

"If that is true then why is he back working for Stephen?" Hope asked.

This admittedly threw Ciara off but she was done given into the wants of others she was going to talk this out with Ben.

"I don't know mom, but what I do know he most of done that because he felt that was the only way he was going to be able to get me to stay away from him. But he is wrong."

And with that being said Ciara took off to the Mansion to find Ben and see where they actually stood.


End file.
